


Pages

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad End AU, Begging, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Jon keeps a promise. Or, tries to.Prompt: Begging





	Pages

Existing and not existing aren't much different, only in the awareness of pain rather than the simple reality of it. Still, the awareness of _pain_ comes with the awareness of a broken promise, and Gerard snarls, "You said - " before cutting himself off, eyes widening marginally at the scene before him.

  
Jon is unconscious, bleeding sluggishly from a wound on his temple, his spider lighter discarded and warped as if someone had tried to wrench it in half at the hinge. Gerard takes half a step towards him before a hand closes around his wrist.

  
"It's nice to have friends, isn't it, Gerry?"

  
He finds himself yanked backwards, and he wrenches his arm free and spins to glare at the man behind him. His eyes flicker to his hand. He doesn't hold Gerry's page with the horrified reverence Jon had.

  
"Elias Bouchard, I presume," Gerry says, trying to sound collected. His heart is long gone, but he remembers the sensation of it racing. "What do you want."

  
"I just thought it would be kinder," Elias says. "To show you that Jon never abandoned you." He says it like it's venom, like it causes him physical pain, and in spite of everything, Gerard smiles unpleasantly. "Not yet, at least."

  
"Elias - " Jon's voice is slurred, punch-drunk, and Gerry wants to comfort him but can't bring himself to turn his back on Elias. "Elias, _please - "_

  
"We'll get you set up somewhere in Artefact Storage," Elias continues, as if Jon hadn't spoken. "And I'm sure the next time you see my Archivist, the conversation will be much more pleasant."

  
"Don't you _dare - "_ Gerard starts.

  
"You are dismissed." The last thing he is aware of his Jon's despairing groan. 


End file.
